


Eat You Up

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets bit by a vampire and goes to the only person he can, his best friend Sam. The only problem? Sam's blood smell amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanicLucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SatanicLucifer).



His blood was pounding in his ears, every noise was too loud, all the lights were too bright. He covered his head as he walked down the dark alley, trying to avoid people. He had to find Sam, had to get to him. His best friend was always so smart. He would know what to do.   
Halfway down the alley Dean turned as he spotted Sam’s house. He walked up to the back door and considered just going in, but what if the boy’s parents were awake? He looked around and after a moment decided to climb up a tree. It was easy, so easy, and he jumped from the tree to the landing outside of Sam’s window. It was open a crack and he pushed it up the rest of the way, climbing inside.   
Looking around he saw that Sam wasn’t in the room, but he wouldn’t be gone long. There was a book open on his bed, one Dean had saw him starting earlier that week. Little nerd was already almost done with it. Under any other circumstances Dean would have laughed, shook his head fondly. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and buried his face in his hands, trying to get his blood to stop rushing, his heart to stop pumping so hard and fast.   
The bedroom door opened and Dean heard a sharp inhale. He looked up to see his best friend standing in the doorway, hand covering his heart. “Holy shit, Dean. You almost gave me a heart attack.”  
“Sorry,” Dean croaked out, “I didn’t know where else to go.”   
Sam closed his door and moved over to Dean. “What’s wrong?”   
The older boy looked up and knew that Sam saw his bloodshot eyes when his own went wide. “Are you high?”   
Dean laughed bitterly. “I wish.”   
Sam sat down next to him, too close, and without thinking Dean breath in, taking in the other boy’s scent. He could hear his blood, smell it, and damn if that wasn’t the sweetest thing he’d ever smelled in his life.   
He jumped up, moving quickly across the room. “This...this was a bad idea. I...I’m...Oh god, Sam. I gotta go.” He moved for the window, but Sam got up quickly and grabbed his arm.   
“Dean, what wro-”   
Before he could finish Dean had turned. He pushed his best friend up against the wall and leaned in, face pressed close to his neck, inhaling deeply. He shuddered at the scent and let out a soft groan.   
“You smell so good, Sam…”   
“Wh-what?”   
Sam’s heart was beating faster, hands at his sides, body rigid. Dean quickly pulled away, backing up, stumbling toward the bed.   
“Sam, I got bit.”   
The younger boy’s eyes widened. It was no secret between hunters that there were vampires in the city, so there was no doubt that Sam knew exactly what he meant.   
“It...It’s okay, Dean. We’ll figure it out.”   
“No!” Dean saw Sam flinch and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his mouth to calm himself. “Sammy, no. I can’t...You gotta take care of me before I hurt someone.”   
“I’m not gonna kill you, Dean!”   
Dean’s eyes snapped open. “Sam, if you don’t I’m afraid I’ll kill you.”   
“You won’t,” Sam replied easily, “I know you. I trust you.”   
“I”m not gonna be me, Sam,” Dean insisted, “Just now I was...I wanted to bite you.”   
“So...so go ahead,” Sam said and Dean’s eyes widened, “I’m not asking you to change me, or kill me. Just...let me satisfy your craving. I trust you. You’ll stop.”   
“Sammy, I can’t do that.” Dean was moving toward the window again, keeping a careful distance between himself and the boy.   
Before he got to the window though, Sam pulled his knife from his sock, opened it up, and sliced his arms. The smell wafted to Dean, up his nose, and he let out a strangled moan, body going stiff as he tried to stop himself.   
“It’s okay,” Sam said softly, moving closer to Dean, bringing his arm to the older boy’s lips.   
Dean couldn’t resist, not when it was this close. He grabbed Sam’s arm and closed his eyes, sucking hungrily. His knees shook with the pleasure and he was startled to hear a little whine escape Sam’s throat as he threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, holding his head in place.   
Growling Dean pushed Sam back toward the bed and crawled on top of him. He pinned his arm to the mattress and sucked harder, pressing his hips down against Sam’s, cock hard in his jeans. Sam’s own hips pushed up and they started rubbing against each other, breath coming heavy and uneven.   
This was all very new and unexpected, but Dean didn’t care. It felt so good and he wouldn’t last. Sam tasted incredible and his moans were the prettiest thing the older boy had ever heard.   
It really didn’t take long. Dean was the one who went over the edge first, sucking more desperately as he came, groaning. Sam bucked his hips and choked out a moan, coming moments after Dean.   
The older boy slowly pulled back, lips and teeth stained red from the blood. “That was so stupid,” he whispered. “You shouldn’t have done that.”   
“You stopped,” Sam pointed out.   
Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss his best friend, not caring that his had blood in his mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around him. “We’ll figure it out.”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Dean sighed, “i know.”


End file.
